Our Story
by LucarioNinetales
Summary: Photographs can tell you a thousand words while a video can tell the story of a lifetime... [SOULSILVERSHIPPING]


**Me : Hello everyone! It's Silver and Soul today!**

**Soul : Hello! *starts bawling***

**Me : Why is the she crying? The story hasn't even started yet...**

**Silver : ... *starts dragging Soul out of the room to stop her crying***

**Me : Okay...**

**Soul : *pops head into room* Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me : Sure. Go ahead. Are you alright?**

**Soul : Yup! Just getting emotional... *starts tearing up***

**Me : No! Soul! Please do the disclaimer first!**

**Soul : ...LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or whatsoever... *sniffle***

**Me : Silver!**

***Silver drags Soul away... Again.***

**Me : Anyways, onward with the story!**

* * *

_**Our Story**_

Photographs may tell a thousand words, but videos can tell a story of a lifetime.

Just looking at the photos and videos we took together reminds me about the happy moments we have together.

Looking at the videos and photos we had taken on every date we went on, the day I proposed to you and our wedding day made all the beautiful memories from that day come back to me.

* * *

I was looking through the things we had in the attic when I came across this box which was labeled 'Soul and Silver'.

I was looking through the contents in the box when I saw the photographs which we took together on our very first date.

I remembered that it was just a few days after I asked you to be my girlfriend.

**~Flashback (First date)~**

It was a sunny afternoon at the National Park and there are a few happy couples enjoying their time at the park. But there was a couple that stood out in the midst of the many couples.

It was a redhead and a pigtailed brunette.

"Silver! Come here! Quick!" Soul shouted at her boyfriend.

"Coming pigtails…" Silver huffed grumpily.

"Here you go!" Soul shoved the dandelion into his face.

"What the hell is this?!" Silver asked angrily.

"It's a dandelion stupid. Blow it and make a wish." She poked his nose and blew on hers.

"Heh. Do you think that the wish you make will come true?"

"I dunno… It's better to just make a wish and see if it happens don't you think?" She asked and started skipping happily.

Silver quickly blew on the dandelion and made a wish. Watching it fly away, he quickly caught up with his girlfriend.

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

I looked through it and found another photograph which was almost fading. It was a photo which we had taken together after I proposed to you.

**~Flashback (Day of proposal)~**

"Silver? Why are we at the Cape?" Soul asked with a puzzled look.

"I have a surprise for you." Silver told her with a grin.

The couple was currently standing at the famous dating spot for many couples at Route 25.

"Hm? What surprise?" Soul asked with a confused look.

"You'll see." With that, he walked towards the raised area of the Cape where they could watch the sunset together.

The sunset was the most beautiful one he had seen. With the colors pink, red, orange and yellow which belnded perfectly. The sunset was simply a spectacular view for the couple.

When the sunset started, Silver did something which totally caught Soul off guard.

He gave her an abrubt kiss before getting Soul on her feet and getting on one knee. As he got on one knee, he reach into his pants pocket swiftly and took out a navy blue box which revealed an amethyst ring.

"Soul Kotone, w-will you marry me?" He asked while blushing madly.

At first he thought that she had rejected him as she did not say anything and started crying. He panicked at the sight of her crying and quickly hugged her while apologizing to her.

When her crying was reduced to small sobs, he finally let her go and she smiled happily.

"There's no need to apologise to me..." She looked at him lovingly, with tears in her eyes.

"Silver, I will answer your question now. My answer is… YES! I will marry you you idiot!" She shouted so loudly that he thought that he was going to be deaf soon.

"First of all, I'm not the idiot, you are. Second, you do not have to shout so loudly woman! I'm about to go deaf sooner that I know!" Silver shouted.

"Aww… My Silvy Wilvy is getting angry… How should I cool you down?" She asked with puppy eyes.

"Nothing. There is nothing which you can do to cool-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt something soft against his lips.

At first, it was just chaste kiss. But Silver deepened it into a passionate one.

After breaking the kiss, "Did this cool you down honey?" She asked while blushing a very light shade of pink and smiling lovingly.

"Yeah." He said and smirked.

Silver have always liked it when she blushed. He has always found it cute even after five years of dating each other.

Silver also blushed a little after the kiss which Soul liked too.

But after he recovered from the blushing, he quickly put the ring on her finger to show that she belong to him.

"I love you Soul." He smiled lovingly, it was a rare smile which was only meant for Soul and her alone.

"I love you too Silver." She said and they kissed again with the sun setting behind them.

**~End of flashback~**

I smiled to myself as I remembered that day. The moment when you made me the happiest man in the whole world or even universe. I will remember that day forever.

* * *

I continued to look through the box and I found a photo album and a video tape bundled together with it.

I opened the album and I saw…

Our wedding.

I flipped through every page and all the events came rushing into my mind.

The day when your father handed you over to me and vowed never to let you go through any hardships.

I played the video which was attached together with the photo album.

The video showed the flashback of our wedding…

**~Flashback~**

"Good evening to all who attended the wedding of Mr Silver Rocket and Miss Soul Kotone's wedding." The pastor said through the microphone.

The guests at the wedding clapped and all the Dex Holders are present. The wedding was held at one of hotels in Goldenrod City owned by the Berlitz family.

When the song 'Here Comes the Bride' was played, Soul walked in through the double doors at the back of the hall with her father. With Crystal and Gold as the bridesmaid and best man, the scene looked beautiful. Although with Crys's Meganium and Gold's Typhlosion walking with them.

When Soul and her father stopped in front of him, he couldn't help but realize how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a sleeveless white gown which was short on the front and had a long train behind.

When her father handed Soul's hand over, he told him to take good care of his daughter before walking away to sit with Soul's mother.

After Soul's father got seated, the pastor asked if anyone objected to this marriage and went on with the wedding vows when no one objected.

"Mr Silver Rocket, will you take Miss Soul Kotone as your wife? To love, care and go through thick and thin with her?"

"I do." He said and smiled at Soul.

"Miss Soul Kotone, will you take Mr Silver Rocket as your husband? To love, care and go through thick and thin with him?"

"I do." She smiled back to him.

"Now, you may exchange your rings." The pastor announced.

Their ring bearer was Crystal's Smoochum. When Silver and Soul exchanged the rings, they kissed each other before the pastor could say "You may kiss the bride."

When it was time for photo taking, they took with their parents,

The Dex Holders,

Their Pokemons,

And with each other.

When Soul threw the bouquet of flowers, it landed in Blue's arms.

When she caught the bouquet, she ran straight into Green's arms and gave him a kiss on the lips. **(OldRival! They are dating in this fic!)**

After the wedding, they got ready to leave for their honeymoon at Hoenn.

After all the preparations, they are off to their honeymoon.

The wedding ended successfully after one year of wedding preparations.

**~End of flashback~**

* * *

I switched the video player off and sat at couch silently.

I miss your voice, the times we spent together but your presence was what I missed the most.

I just wish that you can be right beside me right now. I want you to spend this moment with me.

I miss everything about you. Why must you leave me? Why? Why? Why?

You said that you will never leave me...

And yet, you still left me...

What did I do wrong to have you taken away from me?!

Now, I'm standing at the balcony of our bedroom looking at the stars which always remind me of you.

Tomorrow is the day you moved on. I have always visited you every year without fail. I wish that you are by my side every day.

My life is grey and sad without you.

But there is one thing that will never change.

And that would be me loving you forever even though you are not in this world any more.

Good night my love and I love you.

* * *

Suddenly a slight breeze blew through New Bark Town and the wind carried a message, "I love you too Silver. Good night my love and see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Me : Anyways, review!**

**Soul : Yup! Review! Or maybe favourite it!**

**Silver : ...**

**Me : I thought that he was about to say something...**

**Soul : Me too...**

**Me : Review and goodbye! I'll see you next time readers!**

**Soul : Goodbye!**


End file.
